


Let Me See The Best In You: Missing Scene

by Luciel89



Series: Let Me See The Best In You 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Claiming, M/M, Marking, Mating, Oil glands, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89/pseuds/Luciel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three weeks since they became mated, but Cas still won't let Dean touch his oil glands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See The Best In You: Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is the missing scene to Let Me See The Best In You, so please read that first if you haven't already. It can be read as a stand-alone but it might not make much sense in a few places. This scene takes place between chapter 13 and 14!

It had been a little over three weeks since they had become mates. But Castiel still wouldn’t let Dean touch his oil glands.  
  
Dean was a little disappointed with it because whenever his fingers brushed the place, the angel would gasp so beautifully against him. But Castiel always moved away when he touched the glands or tried to, and Dean didn’t really understand why. He wanted to touch the place and listen to the pleasured gasps that escaped his angel.  
  
But Dean didn’t question it, never asked why Cas was still reluctant to let him touch the place. He figured the angel had his reasons, so he’d wait. But he knew that the oil glands played an important part in angel mating, and he couldn’t help but think that maybe Cas had regrets about their ‘mating’. But it didn’t seem like that whenever they had sex – Castiel was always eager for his touch and warmth.  
  
It was Thursday and they had just finished another case involving demon attacks downtown. Demon attacks were getting more frequent lately because their numbers were increasing and they were getting more daring.  
  
They had taken care of most of the demons – with the help from a female angel, who had suddenly showed up to assist them. She had been nearby when she saw what was going on, and it became clear to her that they had too many demons to deal with.  
  
Their boss hadn’t warned them about _this_ many demons.  
  
With the help from the female angel they took care of the demons in almost no time. Though, Dean swore he had seen Castiel give the other angel some not so friendly glances. He figured it was simply because she was a stranger, and his angel didn’t do so well with strangers.  
  
Afterwards, Castiel scanned the place for more demons while Dean approached the new angel.  
  
“Thanks, I don’t think we’d be done yet if it wasn’t for you,” Dean said, smiling gratefully at the female angel. She was around Castiel’s age, blonde hair and white wings. Dean noted that the wings weren’t quite as white and beautiful as Castiel’s, but he didn’t say it out loud.  
  
The female turned to look at him. “You’re welcome,” she smiled, moving closer to him. Dean took a cautious step back when the angel invaded his personal space.  
  
Castiel stood a few meters away. He had just finished scanning the area for more possible demons when he walked back over to Dean only to see the female angel advancing on his mate. He froze.  
  
“You know, I’ve always wanted to see what a human tastes like,” the female purred, leaning closer to Dean and eyeing him with interest. “Maybe we should find somewhere private?”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. This kind of behavior wasn’t very common for angels – they were never this straightforward when approaching a potential bed partner or mate, so Dean was taken very aback by it. “Err, sorry sweetheart, but I’m already taken,” he said, trying to step away from her but she kept following him. He glanced at Castiel, who was standing a few feet away; looking at them with hurt and jealousy in his eyes.  
  
She frowned at him. “Taken? But I don’t smell any— Oh, you mean by a human?”  
  
“No, not exactly,” Dean said, just as Castiel stepped forward; wings spreading slightly in aggression and growled at her.  
  
The female stepped back in surprise, immediately moving away from the human who obviously belonged to the other angel – the mark on the other angel was clearly from the alpha-human in front of her. Her wings drooped behind her to not appear threatening, and she stared between them in bewilderment before she looked at Castiel.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you…” she trailed off.  
  
Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he glared at her, and Dean stepped forward to avoid any physical confrontation there. “Yeah, that’s what I tried to tell you,” Dean said to the female angel, smiling nervously.  
  
The female looked at Castiel. “You really need to mark him. Letting your mate walk around unmarked is reckless unless you want him taken.”  
  
Castiel flinched a little at that but didn’t say anything. The female excused herself and left; leaving them alone in the dark, deserted street.  
  
Dean sighed, moving over to his angel, who was staring at the ground, biting his lip.  
  
“Cas—”  
  
“Dean, let us just go home?” Castiel said, not looking at him.  
  
“Cas,” Dean sighed; knowing they had to talk about this. Castiel’s jaw tightened and he turned away, signaling that he didn’t wish to talk about it right now. Dean sighed again and they walked home to his apartment in silence.  


 

***

  
They entered Dean’s apartment and Castiel was still silent. His wings were tense behind his back and he refused to meet Dean’s eye.  
  
“Cas, I swear I wasn’t going to do anything with her,” Dean said, trying to solve the tension between them.  
  
Castiel bit his bottom lip. “I know, Dean. It’s just…”  
  
“Just?” Dean prompted.  
  
Castiel remained silent, before he went over to Dean and pulled him down for a possessive kiss. Dean kissed him back eagerly; hand moving up to grasp the angel’s hair and moaned into his mouth.  
  
They pulled back from the kiss; lips swollen and both of them panting.  
  
“I don’t like it when others express interest in you,” Castiel finally whispered, looking down.  
  
Dean stared at him. “Then mark me, Cas,” he said.  
  
Castiel bit his lip again, shaking his head as he seemed to have an inner conflict with himself. “Dean… I don’t know if I…” he trailed off.  
  
Dean sighed impatiently and kissed him again. It was slower than the other kiss, more intimate. They moved towards Dean’s bedroom; clothes falling off piece by piece until they fell on the bed; Dean on top of the angel who spread his wings in invitation for him to touch them.  
  
Dean brushed his hands through the silky feathers and the angel shuddered beneath him; a soft gasp escaping his lips. Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss the angel’s bared neck, who purred at the contact. Their lips met again followed by hands touching and exploring the other’s body.  
  
Castiel’s back arched off the bed as Dean kissed and nipped at his wing, and he took the opportunity to move his hand under the wing and down to the base. The angel tensed against him and his finger brushed the oil gland gently. Castiel gasped and jerked, but then used a hand to move Dean’s away.  
  
Dean looked at him in confusion and hurt. “Cas, why won’t you let me touch you there?” he asked.  
  
Castiel tensed at the question and didn’t meet his eyes. “I… It’s the most intimate part of angel mating,” he muttered. “Usually angels wait a few days before touching the place and using the oil. The oil is used to mark each angel as mates – as property of the other, and I haven’t been ready to take that step with you yet, and I…” he trailed off, looking away in shame.  
  
“Cas, don’t tell me you’re afraid I won’t like your oil,” Dean said. When Castiel still didn’t look at him, he sighed and moved off of him to lie down next to him. Then he cupped the angel’s cheek gently and stroked it with his thumb. “Cas, I’m not going to be disgusted with your oil, you don’t have to worry about that.”  
  
“But you’re human. From what I know, humans are usually disgusted by our oil glands,” Castiel muttered, still staring at some spot around Dean’s collar bone. It was true – humans didn’t really understand the meaning of the oil and to them it was just disgusting fluid that angels marked each other in like animals. They didn’t understand the intimacy and trust that came with using it.  
  
“Besides,” Castiel added. “I’m not sure you fully understand the meaning of oil marking…” His words were barely audible.  
  
Touching the oil glands and using the oil would make Castiel Dean’s forever – no one else would ever be allowed to touch the place. Also, if Dean marked himself with the oil, he would be Castiel’s forever. There was no going back from it, and it was extremely intimate. It was not something every angel would be willing to do just like that.  
  
Dean stared at him and then he suddenly understood; Castiel was afraid that he’d find him disgusting.  
  
Silly angel.  
  
“Cas,” Dean said, making the angel look and blink at him. “I’m not going to hate the smell – I like every smell on you, why wouldn’t I like that smell too? I’m not disgusted by it at all – I _want_ to touch you there. Besides, I know what the oil does, and I’m not going to back off just because of that – I want to be with you, forever. So please… just let me?”  
  
Blue eyes looked up into the green and they stared at each other for a while. Then Castiel gave in and nodded shyly.  
  
Dean smiled in victory and pressed closer to the angel. _Finally_ he could touch them – finally he would get to know the part of Cas that was most secret and intimate, and he couldn’t help the thrill of arousal in him as he thought about it.  
  
They were on their sides, facing each other, and Castiel’s body tensed when Dean moved his hand past his shoulder and down to the base of the wings. Slowly, Dean’s fingers brushed the oil gland at the left wing, causing another gasp and moan to escape Castiel’s lips and he jerked against his mate.  
  
“You OK?” Dean asked, sensing how tense the angel was when he touched the oil gland.  
  
Castiel nodded. “I’m fine. Go on.” Dean waited until the angel calmed down before brushing his fingers over the place once more.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasped, bucking against him; hands grapping at Dean’s side as if he couldn’t decide whether to push Dean away or pull him closer.  
  
As Dean’s fingers continued to explore the glands, he suddenly felt slickness beginning to pour out of them, coating his fingers. Castiel whimpered against him then and Dean moved his hand up to look at the slickness curiously.  
  
It had a slight golden color and it was a little thick. He rubbed his fingers together in curiosity, feeling the warm fluid rub into his skin. It smelled good, too. It smelled like Cas, and he felt his cock give an interested twitch between his legs, where it was already hard.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel whimpered, and Dean blinked, coming back to reality. He moved his hand down again, brushing over the slick oil gland and moved down to the other one, which was just as wet; oil pouring out slowly. The angel gasped in pleasure when he pushed against one of the glands, causing more oil to pour out.  
  
“Shit, Cas, that’s so hot,” Dean groaned. Before the angel could reply, he rolled him onto his stomach, gently, and straddled his sides. He felt Castiel freeze up underneath him and he stroked the angel’s sides and back to remind him who was behind him. The angel looked over his shoulder, blinking up at him, before he relaxed and spread his wings in invitation.  
  
Castiel bit his lip when Dean glanced down to inspect the oil glands curiously. He rubbed them gently, making the angel buck and grasp the sheets desperately every time he touched them. He traced his hand over the scar on the left wing and felt his angel tense again. Dean leaned down and kissed the place, making Castiel moan underneath him. Dean chuckled.  
  
The scent of the oil starting filling the air and Dean groaned at it; it was sweet and intoxicating and so Cas, and it went straight to his groin.  
  
He gathered some of the oil on his fingers and moved it over his own chest, feeling the slickness rub into his skin. It was warm and nice against his skin. He wasn’t really sure why he was doing this, but it seemed right – he _wanted_ to do it, it was like his body was telling him to mark himself with it. Dean rubbed it into his chest and down his stomach, feeling something inside of him glow as he did it.  
  
It was like he felt _complete_ inside.  
  
He glanced down and saw that Castiel was looking over his shoulder at him; eyes wide and pupils lust-blown, staring at him in shocked surprise. Dean stared back, suddenly unsure if what he was doing was inappropriate.  
  
Castiel growled – honest to god _growled_ – and turned around faster than Dean could blink, pushing Dean back and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Their kiss was hungrier and more desperate than any of their other kisses, and they found themselves battling for dominance.  
  
Usually Castiel would submit into a kiss right away, but Dean liked the resistance and hunger this time. Though, after a while the angel gave in and let Dean take charge of the kiss, and the human smiled smugly against his angel’s lips.  
  
He lowered Castiel down onto his back; wings spread to the sides, and moved a hand under him to gather more oil. Castiel gasped and Dean felt more oil pouring out eagerly to coat his fingers, before he pulled his hand back, moving it down between the angel’s legs to press slick fingers against the angel’s entrance. He looked down into the angel’s blue eyes as he always did when they made love – eye contact calmed the angel.  
  
Castiel stared back up into his eyes and opened up to him, and Dean’s fingers slipped in easily. They kissed, and the angel clawed desperately at him as he stretched him open.  
  
“Dean, please. I want to feel you, I want you to mark me back, _please,_ ” Castiel whimpered against him, pushing back against his fingers desperately.  
  
Dean growled. His mind was spinning because of the scent and now Castiel’s voice… so desperate and needy, it was driving him _mad._  
  
Dean pulled out his fingers, making Castiel groan, before he used the rest of the oil to slick up his cock and pressed it to the angel’s entrance. He held eye contact with the angel and slipped into him slowly at first, before pushing the rest of the way in; causing them both to moan and gasp as they joined.  
  
Castiel pushed back against him, silently asking him to start moving, and Dean did, soon starting a fast, steady pace that made his angel cry out every time he hit his prostate. Their eyes found each other, and Dean moved a hand down to caress the wings before moving down to the oil glands once more.  
  
Oil kept leaking out, and Castiel gasped desperately when he touched the glands.  
  
“Dean… Dean, I can’t, it’s so…” Castiel whimpered; his body nearly exploding with all the pleasure Dean was giving him. His Grace was going mad inside of him – it sent waves of pleasure through his body every time Dean’s fingers touched his most sensitive place. It was like it was trying to burst out of him and wrap itself around Dean and claim the human forever.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, I have never…” Dean trailed off and let out a long groan as he felt himself getting so close to release. Every nerve in his body was screaming for Castiel; his skin was aching for the angel’s soft skin and warm oil, and he buried his face in his angel’s neck as he thrust faster; feeling pleasure and completeness in him like never before.  
  
He thought he was going to go crazy with pleasure.  
  
“Dean, please… I’m so close,” Castiel gasped. Dean moved his face from the angel’s neck to look at his face as he kept thrusting into him.  
  
“Then come, Cas, don’t hold back. Let me _see you,_ ” Dean said, panting, thrusting harder into the angel.  
  
Castiel nearly exploded at his words and came in long waves between them. Dean took one look at the pleasured expression of his angel, and felt his hot come hit his abdomen, and then he came too, shooting load after load into his angel.  
  
Castiel gasped as Dean’s seed entered him and marked him once more. He could smell his own oil on Dean; could feel the completed bond and claim between them, and Castiel sighed in contentment.  
  
They collapsed against each other; sated and exhausted and both marked and claimed as each other’s. Castiel nuzzled Dean’s neck as his mate lay on top him, and Dean hummed; leaning into the touch.  
  
Dean pulled out and rolled them over on their sides again. He wrapped his arms around Castiel protectively and the angel snuggled back against him.  
  
“So, am I yours now?” Dean smirked, looking down at the angel who was pressed against his chest.  
  
Castiel traced his fingers across Dean’s chest where the human had marked himself with his oil earlier. “Yes. No other angel will dare to approach you now.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “So you _were_ jealous?”  
  
Castiel stopped what he was doing and didn’t meet his eyes. “Yes.”  
  
Dean smiled. “Silly angel,” he said, fondly, and kissed the angel’s forehead tenderly. “I don’t have eyes for anyone but you, you know that.” Castiel purred against him and snuggled closer, and Dean let him. They settled themselves and Castiel closed his eyes, humming contently against him as exhaustion overwhelmed him.  
  
Dean moved his hand through the angel’s feathers. He had spent a lot of time grooming them over the past few weeks. They were so soft and beautiful but he knew that when he coated them in Castiel’s wing oil, they’d be even more magnificent. He couldn’t wait to do that and see how they’d glow afterwards.  
  
He grabbed some of the feathers possessively and inhaled his angel’s scent. It was so much more inviting and intoxication now than before, and Dean hummed.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“Tomorrow I wanna groom your wings with your wing oil. Can I do that?” Dean asked.  
  
Castiel smiled against him. “Yes, I’d like that, Dean.”  
  
“Good.” Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I love you, Cas.”  
  
“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel said and purred.  
  
They settled down to sleep. Dean listened to his angel’s calm breaths as he had fallen asleep first and then closed his own eyes to sleep; the heavy scent of wing oil still lingering in the air.  
  
They fell asleep; marked as each other’s and knew nothing could ever come between the new strong bond between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have written for this 'verse. I hoped you enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
